


Space Family

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Space Family

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Další a další útočníci opouštěli loď, střely mu svištěly kolem hlavy, přesto Kraglin palbu neopětoval. Zatím. Na starost měl totiž momentálně něco, respektive někoho jiného. Teprve, když svého šéfa dostal na palubu Eklektora, otočil se, křiknul na své druhy, aby začali ustupovat, a sám konečně vytáhl zbraň a pomohl kamarádův v boji proti těm hajzlům, co jim zajali velitele.

 

Zatímco se pokoušel zbavovat nepřátel, po očku sledoval, jak se všichni přeživší Plenitelé vracejí buď pozadu a s připravenou zbraní nebo zběsilým úprkem zpět na loď, načež hmátnul po pracce toho posledního, vtáhl ho dovnitř, dorazil nejbližšího hajzla úderem loktu a dal pokyn k odletu.

 

"Kdo byl tak blbej, že se nechal trefit nebo mu rovnou chybí hnáta, ať padá na ošetřovnu, než nám zasviní krví celou loď!" zařval tak, aby ho slyšelo co nejvíce těch ožralů, co si v boji kupodivu uměli poradit, i když bylo zpití pod obraz. Tentokrát ale útočili poměrně střízliví, přeci jen jim šlo o záchranu šéfa, a přestože někteří reptali, že to za riziko nestojí, většina z těch idiotů uměla být alespoň loajální.

 

Posádka se za poměrně hlasitého bručení, reptání a zvracení začala trousit ze spodní paluby pryč, a tak se Kraglin mohl opět soustředit na stav svého velitele.

 

"Měl jsi mě tam nechat, ty pitomče," zasípal Yondu, jehož Kraglinův řev očividně přiměl nabýt znovu vědomí. Nejspíše dostal pořádně po hlavě, jelikož mu modrou hlavu zdobila ještě modřejší boule. "To jsi je všechny přetáhl klackem, že do toho šli?"

 

"Dá se říct, šéfe," poklekl Kraglin vedle Yondua, starostlivě si prohlížeje jeho bouli. Nepřekvapilo by jej, kdyby Yondu znovu ztratil vědomí, víčka sotva držel otevřená. "Přece jsme vás tam nemohli nechat…"

 

Centurian malátně potřásl hlavou a zavřel oči.

 

"Takovou blbost už nikdy nedělej. Kvůli mně riskovat život…" zamumlal těsně předtím, než mu hlava padla na prsa. Kraglinovi se na jednu stranu docela ulevilo, jelikož takhle mohl Yondua prostě zvednout do náručí a na ošetřovnu ho odnést, přičemž odpadlo minimálně deseti minutové dohadování, že to není nutné, že tam Yondu dojde sám, že to zvládne, aby jej pak stejně celou cestu střídavě podpíral, střídavě nesl, a poslouchal brblání, které by si jeho šéf nemohl odpustit.

 

Na druhou stranu si nebyl jistý, jestli se k téhle konverzaci vrátí. Díval se na svého velitele a srdce se mu svíralo, když byť jen pomyslel na to, že by tam měl Yondua nechat. To by prostě nedokázal, musel pro něj jít a udělal by to klidně znovu. Yondu toho pro něj udělal hodně a Kraglin mu byl nadosmrti jeho dlužníkem. Chtěl, aby Yondu věděl, že by za ním šel i do pekla a zpět.

 

A právě proto jej teď nesl na ošetřovnu. Poté, co jej vytáhl prakticky z hořícího pekla, jelikož pokud byl jeho odhad správný, tak už takových pár minut plul vesmírem místo nepřátelské lodi zpola ohořelý vrak.

 

XXXXX

 

Kraglin počkal, než doktor provede zběžná vyšetření, jež jen potvrdila, že kromě otřesu mozku je Yondu v pořádku, pročež jej po obvázání hlavy znovu vzal do náručí a odnesl do kajuty, kterou sice jeho velitel využíval zřídka, tentokrát se ale klidná místnost hodila.

 

Kajuta však nebyla tak úplně prázdná. Někomu jinému by to možná uniklo, nicméně Kraglin už znal fígle toho otrapy nazpaměť. Odložil Yondua na cosi, co mohlo teoreticky připomínat širokou postel, ačkoliv to spíše byl blíže nespecifikovatelný počet dek a matrací naskládaných na sebe, načež se podíval vzhůru a se samolibým úsměvem pohlédl přímo na Petera.

 

"Zdar," vylítly vzhůru koutky toho malého smrada, snaže se tvářit zcela nevinně, jako by jeho poloha u stropu byla zcela běžnou záležitostí. I když… Ona vlastně byla.

 

"Slez dolů, Quille, Yondu potřebuje spát," informoval chlapce mírně. Nepochyboval o tom, že se Peter dozvěděl o úspěchu jejich záchranné mise a chtěl se přesvědčit, že je Yondu v jenom kuse.

 

"Ale vždyť já ho nehodlám budit," protestoval Quill, pod Kraglinovým ironií čišícím pohledem ale poslušně spustil nohy směrem dolů a vypnul přísavky, načež při dopadu zakopnul o vlastní nohy a padl přímo na držku.

 

Kraglin vyprsknul tichým smíchem, načež chytnul stále se na podlaze válejícího se Petera pod pažemi a vynesl jej před kajutu, kterou za sebou zavřel.

 

"Zavolám tě, až se vzbudí a bude mít na tebe nervy," ujistil Kraglin to pozemské mládě, když jej konečně postavil. "Kdes vůbec vzal tohle?" zeptal se a sebral mu obě přísavky dříve, než se Peter stačil z nenadálého upadnutí, odnesení a znovu nabytí stability vzpamatovat.

 

"Tullk mi je půjčil, když jsem mu vysvětlil, k čemu je gameboy. Tři hodiny na něm hrál formule než ho vzteky rozmačkal," zazubil se Quill.

 

"Nerozumím ti ani slovo," založil si Kraglin ruce v bok ve snaze vypadat autoritativně, když se na něj ale Peter jen napůl omluvně, napůl veselé šklebil, nechal to plavat a obě přísavky mu vrátil. "Hlavně nech šéfa na pokoji, jinak si dělej, co chceš…"

 

Kraglin by ještě něco dodal, kdyby neměl ponětí o chlapcově minulosti. Nevyřečené zřejmě došlo i Peterovi, jehož výraz se změnil. Kraglin nejprve úplně netušil, co se Quillovi honí hlavou, vděčnost v očích jej ale prozradila. Než tomu Plenitel dokázal jakkoliv zabránit, ten malý svišť jej objal a Kraglin měl co dělat, aby poplašeně neuskočil. Něco takového se mu ještě nestalo. Tedy to, aby jej objímalo nějaké dítě.

 

Co si to namlouval… byl to Peter. Syn, kterého Yondu nikdy neměl. S povzdechem nad svou neskutečně citlivou a do záhuby se řítící existencí Kraglin pohladil Petera po vlasech.

 

"Díky, že jsi ho zachránil," uslyšel pak Xandarian Petera zamumlat, načež se mu po tváři rozlil dojatý úsměv, srdce se mu sevřelo. Na bojišti mohl být schopný jako deset chlapů, ale jakmile šlo o city…

 

Když od něj Peter odskočil, mokrýma očima se na něj ještě jednou usmál a sprintem odběhl. Kraglin si byl moc dobře vědom toho, že ani on nemá daleko k slzám. Chlapci toho na světě moc nezbylo a nesmírně jej vnitřně těšilo, že ho dokázal ochránit před další ztrátou.

 

A sebe vlastně taky…

 

XXXXX

 

Kraglin si ještě neodpustil kontrolu pozice lodi, nakoukl na ošetřovnu, aby zjistil, jak je na tom posádka, a teprve poté si šel lehnout. Nespal zrovna klidně a po probuzení se necítil příliš odpočatý, tak snad proto naprosto výjimečně využil sprchu, v jídelně sebral cosi, co celkem připomínalo jídlo, a vydal se do šéfovy kajuty.

 

Jídlo odložil na jakž takž na nahou stojící stůl a pak zamířil k posteli. Chvíli nad Yonduem stál, pozoroval, jak se mu hrudník pravidelně zvedá a zase klesá, zjistil, že Yondu neleží ve stejné poloze, v jaké jej na deky odložil, momentálně se nacházel sice stále na zádech, ale jednu ruku měl pod hlavou a nohy rozhozené daleko od sebe. Jednoduše se zdálo, že zabírá prakticky celou postel. Navíc tiše chrápal, což Kraglina ještě víc uklidnilo, neboť Yondu zase vypadal jako Yondu.

 

Doktor sice říkal, že kromě otřesu mozku jejich veliteli nic není, ale Kraglin stejně kdesi v nitru pociťoval určitou nervozitu.

 

Určitě by měl odejít a nepozorovat svého šéfa, když spí, ale jemu pramálo sešlo na tom, co si o něm pomyslí ostatní. Zachránil Yonduovi život a chtěl, aby Yondu věděl, že to udělal rád. Že mu na něm záleží.

 

Rozhlédl se po kajutě a uchopil stoličku, položil ji vedle hromady dek a usedl. Byl odhodlaný vyčkat, než se Yondu probudí, i kdyby to mělo trvat hodiny. Měl ale docela štěstí, jelikož Centaurian se začal vrtět sotva po deseti minutách.

Kraglin na něj s mírnými obavami hleděl, sledoval, jak se Yondu vrtí, chrochtá cosi ve svém rodné jazyce, načež se zamračil a sotva se červené oči otevřely, už si Yondu ohmatával bouli na hlavě.

 

"Kterej hajzl?!" zaskučel a přidal další chrochtavou nadávku v mateřštině. Kraglin její přesný význam neznal, leč Yondu ji používal natolik často, že už mu ani podivně znějící nepřišla.

 

"Rozprášenej hajzl, šéfe," odpověděl Kraglin pohotově, načež se poplašeně narovnal, když na něj Yondu upřel překvapený pohled. Zřejmě si až s Kraglinovou promluvou všiml, že není v kajutě sám. Kraglin těkal očima ze strany na stranu, záda rovná jako prkno a napadlo jej, že by se měl možná postavit, že by to vypadalo lépe, ale…

 

"Seš nehorázný idiot, žes kvůli mně burcoval celou posádku těch pitomců," zasyčel Yondu, Kraglin po něm mrknul, aby zjistil, že Centaurian na něj hledí zpod přivřených víček, ve tváři vepsaný vztek. "Vždyť vás mohly všechny rozsekat!"

"Zlobíte se moc, šéfe?"

 

Kraglin slyšel, jak se mu hlas zlomil v půli, otřásl se pod vlnou strachu, kterou ty pouhé dvě věty jeho velitele způsobily. Yondu uměl být děsivý, to věděli všichni, přesto ho Kraglin… Mladší muž polknul, a když Yondu neodpovídal, odvážil se zvednout zrak od podlahy, do které netušil, kdy začal zírat.

 

Kraglin opravdu neměl ponětí, kam zařadit výraz, jakým na něj Yondu momentálně hleděl. Mračil se, ale jeho oči se na Kraglina dívaly spíše zkoumavě, vnitřek úst skousnutý, jako by uvažoval, jak se svým prvním důstojníkem naloží.

 

"Dal jsi do jejich lodě bombu?" zeptal se místo odpovědi Yondu, tiše hvízdnul a záhy do dlaně chytil červeně zářící šíp.

 

"Jo, nechtěl jsem nic ponechat náhodě," odvětil Kraglin, sleduje, jak Yondu ohlíží svou smrtící zbraň, jestli je v pořádku. Po chvíli ji Centaurian spokojeně odložil a posadil se, v hrdla mu unikla další nadávka poté, co se bolestně zašklebil a výmluvně chytil za hlavu.

 

"Měl byste odpočívat, šéfe," vyklouzlo Kraglinovi bez uvažování, za což si vysloužil další vzteklý pohled.

 

"A tys mě tam měl nechat, oba máme spoustu věcí, které bychom měli a neměli dělat, ale stejně si děláme, co chceme," vyštěknul Yondu, ještě pár vteřin se na Kraglina mračil, následně se ale jeho výraz opět změnil, dokonce se mu hnul koutek úst vzhůru. "Ale co, zachránil jsi mi život, a i když si nemyslím, že ten risk za to stál, tak…

 

Kraglin si nemohl pomoct. Na ta slova se rozzářil jako sluníčko, napětí z něj spadlo a najednou se cítil zase volný. Yondu potřásl nevěřícně hlavou, ale nadále se na svého prvního důstojníka šklebil, v jeho očích Kraglin na chvíli snad spatřil i něco víc než pobavení, něco, z čeho se mu rozbušilo srdce a už tak silné nutkání Yondua obejmout se stalo téměř neodbytným. Chtěl ho sevřít v náručí, chtěl mu říct, že jej zachránil rád, že by to udělal znovu, že pro něj jiná možnost nebyla, protože ho…

 

Myšlenku nedokončil, neboť jeho pozornost zcela zaujal Centaurianův pokus se postavit a někam dojít, proto se v mžiku postavil a Yondua podepřel. Vzápětí si uvědomil, opět pozdě, že jeho jednání je možná přes čáru, ale když mu Yondu okamžitě nedal pěstí, zůstal tam, kde byl. Po Yonduově pravém boku.

 

"Chci se jen podívat z okna," oznámil mu starší muž, jenž vzápětí učinil krok dva kýženým směrem, nemít však vedle sebe Kraglina, nejspíše by tam neměl šanci dojít.

 

Kraglin si jej přitiskl k sobě, nechal Yondua, aby na něj přenesl část své váhy, a pomalu se začali přibližovat k oknu. Yondu mlčel, což Kraglina docela překvapovalo, přisoudil ale nedostatek brblání jeho stavu, podobně tak učinil poté, co se zastavili u prosklené plochy, a Yondu jej stále nepouštěl. Ani se o něj už tolik neopíral, přesto dlaň nechal na Kraglinově boku, celou stranu těla k němu byl přitisknut a tiše hleděl do vesmíru.

 

Mladší muž se také díval ven, leč jeho myšlenky se upínaly výhradně k jeho veliteli, k tomu, jak se k němu tiskne, ač možná nevědomky, jak jej drží, jak je… Jak je blízko. Kraglin si ani nedokázal představit, že by měl Yondua těm hajzlům nechat napospas, musel ho zachránit, znamenal pro něj mnohem víc, než by běžný velitel měl…

 

Kraglin bojoval sám se sebou, ta Yonduova blízká přítomnost, jejich tváře od sebe byly vzdálené sotva pár centimetrů, opět natočené směrem k oknu, ale Kraglinovy oči zběsile šilhaly k těm červeným. Neměl ponětí, na co Yondu myslí, proč si ho drží tak blízko, ale na Kraglina už to bylo příliš.

 

Zoufalství, že Yondua zajali, adrenalin, když ho zachraňovali, úleva, že ho v bezpečí donesl až do lodě, radost, že kromě otřesu mozku mu nic není, následný strach z Yonduova hněvu a bezuzdné nadšení, když se na něj Yondu smířlivě zašklebil… a teď?

 

Ani tentokrát Kraglin nezvažoval následky, prostě udělal to, co vnímal jako správné. Během vteřiny se z části vymanil z Yonduova sevření, jen aby se k němu mohl vzápětí ještě více přivinout a obejmout jej, bradu si položil na rameno, dávaje však dobrý pozor, aby na Centauriana nepřenesl příliš mnoho své váhy.

 

"Promiňte, šéfa, já… musel jsem to udělat… Peter a…" zradil jej zas a znovu vlastní hlas, tělo se mu beznadějně roztřáslo, a když uslyšel, jak si Yondu rezignovaně povzdechl a následně ucítil dlaně na svých zádech, nechal padnout veškeré zábrany. Vyloženě se na Yondua tisknul, oči se mu zalily slzami a srdce se mu bolestně svíralo, snad i něco blábolil dál a byl by se brzy snažil dát dohromady, kdyby se ho Yodnu pokoušel zbavit, ale Centaurian jen stál a dál objímal svého prvního důstojníka, který…

 

…který zatajil dech v momentě, kdy ve svých vlasech nejprve pocítil dotek široké dlaně, následovaný…

 

Nemohl, prostě nemohl uvěřit tomu, co Yondu právě udělal, proto se narovnal a pohlédl přímo do rudých očí svého velitele, v nichž se opět nacházelo cosi, co tam Kraglin spatřil, když se Yondu nacházel ještě na posteli, když se na něj usmíval…

 

"Nechtěl bys mi něco říct, chlapče?" položil Yondu otázku hlasem nízkým, chraplavým, tedy takovým, který Kraglina roztřásl až do morku kostí. Polkl, zaváhal, ale jelikož Yondu měl stále ruce na jeho zádech a hleděl mu do očí s pohledem netypicky plným emocí, tak přikývnul.

 

"Miluju vás, šéfe," našlo si těch pár slov cestu skrze Kraglinovy rty, ty Yonduovy se vzápětí roztáhly ve škleb, který by kdokoliv označil za nehezký, jeho první důstojník za dobrácký. Kraglin se zdráhavě pousmál, v opravdový se jeho úsměv proměnil až v momentě, kdy se Yondu nahnul a bez dalších okolků jej políbil.

 

Kraglin měl obavy, že sní, že se celý svět zbláznil, ale Yonduovy rty na těch jeho byly až příliš reálné, až příliš horké… Políbil jej zpět, dokud se vlivem emocí opět neroztřásl a raději nezabořil znovu hlavu do Yonduova ramene.

 

Jakmile pak uslyšel zvuk otvírání dveří, tak ztuhnul a měl v plánu uskočit, aby je takhle nikdo neviděl, třeba by to Yondu nechtěl, ale velitel si jej přitisknul ještě blíž a mlčel, Kraglin proto mohl sledovat, jak do kajuty nakukuje Peter. Jejich pohledy se střetly. Quill byl očividně zaskočen tím, jaké situace se stal svědkem, leč žádný zaražený ústup do bezpečných vod se z jeho strany neudál. Byl to přeci Peter Quill, ten by nic takového neudělal, že…

 

Místo toho chlapec vklouznul dovnitř, dveře za sebou zavřel a téměř plaše si to namířil k nim, nadále opláceje Kraglinovi pohled do té doby, než došel až k nim a… Yondu spustil jednu paži z Kraglinových zad, čehož Peter okamžitě využil, oba dva je objal a sám se k nim nechal přitisknout Yonduovou dlaní.

 

Kraglin musel připustit, že pravděpodobně vypadají jako trojice pěkných pitomců, ale když znovu zavřel oči a vnímal ten příjemný pocit bezpečí, jaký se mu náhle usadil v hrudi, bylo mu to srdečně jedno.

 

"Udělal jsi správnou věc, Kragline," uslyšel první důstojník tichý hlas svého velitele. "Díky."


End file.
